Chase The Stars
by IAmNotAfraidToKeepOnLiving
Summary: Cassidy Smith and Sydney Barakat are in a new upcoming band, and are best friends with Sydney's brother's band All Time Low. Cassidy has always been very close with Jack, but after she turns to him after a very harsh breakup she starts to fall in love with the last person she thought she would be with. NOTE: FIRST CHAPTER IS JUST A CRAPPY INTRO! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys and welcome to my first story! :) So, this isn't the greatest start, but I thought I would try to do an introduction of my character Cassidy. Here It goes, and hope you guys like it! :)

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own All Time Low, I only own Cassidy, Sydney, Dylan, Adam, "Chase The Stars" and the plot. Enjoy! :)

Hi, my name is Cassidy Smith. I'm 20 years old and I started a band called "Chase The Stars" with my best friend Sydney. Sydney and I have been best friends since 5th grade and have been close ever since. The two remaining members in our band, Dylan and Adam, we had met and befriended in 10th grade. Let me explain myself A little bit more. I have long brown hair that goes down to about mid-chest and chocolate brown eyes. I was the girl that nobody liked or paid attention to during school and only had a select few of friends. Currently, Sydney and I are still desperately trying to get our name out there and are trying to record our 1st album.

Oh yeah, and did I mention that I'm best friends with All Time Low and that Sydney is Jack's sister? Didn't think so.

Mkay, how was that? I know that it wasn't a real chapter, and the first one should HOPEFULLY be posted later today or tomorrow, and if not, then I will apologize on my behalf right now. :) And it should also be written a lot better than this one. :P So if you could, could you please review? It would make me happy ^.^ That should be all I have to say for now, so see ya later! :)  
-IAmNotAfraidToKeepOnLiving


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back. :) So Chapter 1 is finally here and honestly, I think this has a much better layout than my crappy thrown together introduction. Also, I'm sorry that this is so short. Hopefully the next one will be a little bit longer. :) Well anyways enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review! **

**Just as a side note, any **_**Italicized **_**words are someone's thoughts. :)**

**Cassidy's P.O.V**

I turned the corner onto my boyfriend Jake's street and drove down to his house. I thought it would be nice to surprise Jake with a movie night, since we don't seen each other often, due to the lack of freedom in both of our jobs. When his house was in my vision I only saw one light on in the living room, which he has never left on like that. "Strange." I whispered to myself. I sent him a quick text asking him if he was ok and waited parked on the side of the street for about 5 minutes. No reply. I got out of my car and headed towards his living room window only to discover something that I never thought I would discover.

Jake was making out with a red haired girl on his couch. And the girl most definitely was not me.

Completely devastated I barged in through his door. "Why hello there asshole! Would you care to tell me how long you two have been together?!" I shouted at him. Jake just stared back at me, his face a mixture of shock and scared while the red head looked really confused.

"Jake…" she started.

"Oh...um we were just uh...just practicing for this play-"

"Don't give me that bullshit Jake! I don't see any fucking scripts!" I yelled, my eyes welled up with tears. "We are so through." I whispered tears streaming down my face as I ran out his door and into my car, where I sped off. I faintly heard Jake scream after me "WAIT! CASSIDY! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK I SWEAR!" But I blew him off and kept on driving.

I picked up my phone and to call my best friend and band mate Sydney. Sydney has been my best friend since we were 11 and know each other inside out. We met in middle school when she saw me sitting alone during lunch one day, sat down next to me and started talking to me. We have so many things in common it's hard to name them all.

Then one day, during one of our sleepovers during the summer after 8th grade, Sydney came up with the best idea ever. For the two of us to start a band together. I thought the idea was brilliant, and so the band Chasing The Stars formed. Of course we needed other band members, so we asked our buds Dylan and Adam and they joined forces with us in a heartbeat. Currently, we are trying, and somewhat failing ,to record our first record.

I snapped out of confusion and started to call Sydney, only to realize that her phone was off. _Ehhhh maybe she's on a date with her new boyfriend-Ahh…what's his name? Oh that's right, Colin! She's probably on a date with Colin, so I probably shouldn't bug her anymo-" _I stopped thinking just in time to see a cat walking across the street and swerved around it.

"DAMMIT CAT! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FUCKING ROAD?!" I yelled and then calmed after a bit. "Oh my god I'm so sorry Mr. Cat, I didn't mean to- Oh what the fuck…am I talking out loud…to a fucking cat?! God I am so pathetic!" I weep as I burst into tears.

Suddenly, after 5 minutes of crying on the side of the street, I decided to call the next person that jumped to my mind. Jack Barakat.

Jack and I have also been friends since I was 11 and whenever Sydney was busy or unavailable, I always go to Jack for advice on things (Don't worry, nothing feminine;) ) . But when I turned 14, I started to fall for him. After a couple months of realizing that he would never like me or go out with me I had slowly started to get over him and had sworn to never like him again. Ever since that day, I never broke that promise to myself.

I snapped out of thought once again and called Jack. It rang three times before he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Jack…it's me. Can I come over?"

"What's wrong Cas?"

"Umm I'll explain later, but can I please come over?"

"Of course. See ya in a few?"

"Yeah." I said as I hung up and sped down the road to Jacks house.

**Ok, I hope that was better…and sorry if that was short. :/ I tried to edit this chapter a couple days ago because I felt like a bunch of things were missing from the chapter. I think I got everything that I wanted…Well anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and pleas keep the reviews going! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back. :) Sorry it took so long to update…lol it's been a pretty busy summer for me. :P So I hope you enjoy chapter 2 of my story! I tried as hard as I could to make this one longer so I hope I did a better job…**

**P.S. The words in italics are still peoples thoughts…still…lol I figured you guys knew that I just felt like saying it again…**

Cassidy P.O.V.

I was about 10 minutes away from Jack's house when I started to compare Jack and Jake. I'm not going to go into details, but Jack won by a landslide. Even though Jack and I have never dated, I know that he would most definitely be a better boyfriend than Jake. _Oh no! _I thought. _Please don't let me start to like Jack again! I've kept this promise to myself for 6 years and I'm not about to break that promise over breaking up with my boyfriend. _I battled in my head as I pulled into Jacks driveway. Once the car had actually stopped, I ran inside Jacks house.

"Jack! Jack where are you?" I called.

"I'm in the kitchen." He replied. "Come on in." I ran straight into his open arms and started sobbing.

"Woah, woah, woah it's okay baby girl, it's okay. I'm here." Jack said, comforting me. "God I can't believe I was so stupid!" I vented. "I trusted that bastard too!" I sighed. "I thought things would actually workout between us." I said as I pulled away from his embrace. "But…I guess sometimes even the good never lasts, right?" I said. Jack just hugged me in response and then pulled away. _Wow I sure love being held in his arms…wait…WHAT DID I JUST SAY?! _ I thought, battle still clearly being fought in my head."Earth to Cassidy?" Jack teased me as I snapped out of my thoughts. "Hmm?" I asked. Jack just laughed at me and led me up to his room.

As we're climbing up the stairs I get very curious as to what we're doing. _Wow…his hand feels really wa-NO. DON'T. _I thought. When we reached the top of the stairs we hung a right and headed straight towards Jack's room. When we arrived in his room, he held up the movie Home Alone.

"I Can assure you, this will definitely help make you feel better." Jack spoke with a childish grin on his face. I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Ok Jack, we can watch Home Alone."

"Really?" Jack smiled. "Well if you insist then." I just smiled and nodded in response. While Jack was starting the movie I flopped on his bed. _Damn his bed is comfortable…_I thought, Jack joining me on the bed pressing play.

During the middle of the movie I was starting to feel tired. "Thank you Jack." I said as I hugged him tightly. "Of course." He replied, squeezing tighter. "That's what friends are for." I smiled at him and slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep, all thanks to Jack.

The Next morning I woke up to laughter downstairs. _Looks like everyone is here _I thought. Every Saturday morning all of the members from Chase the Stars and All Time Low come to Jacks house to hang out. I looked down at my clothes, which was what I was wearing the night before. _Eh. _I thought slowly walking down the stairs. _This should be good enough._

When I arrived in the kitchen I silently grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down in between Sydney and Jack, everyone staring at me the whole time. "Hey baby girl!" Jack said rubbing my head. "How ya doin?" I just stared at my coffee thinking the same thing over and over again. _Why doesn't he like me? _

"Cas?" Dylan asked. "What happened?" I looked up at him and all of the other curious faces staring back at me. I sighed. "Ok. I'll tell you. Last night I went up to Jake's apartment and saw him kissing some bitch on his couch." Feeling tears streaming out of my eyes I continued to silently stare at my coffee when I felt two pairs of arms wrap around me. "What the fuck?" Alex and Dylan said simultaneously. "Wow, what a douche." Adam whispered while everyone else just stared back in shock. I pulled away from Jack's and Sydney's embrace and sighed, "Well I guess I should go home, what time are we recording at?" I stared at my bandmates. "Uhh are you up for it?" Adam said. I slightly smiled back, "Yeah, why not? Text me the details kay? Bye everyone!" I stood up, Jack following me, and headed toward the door.

When we arrived to my car, I gave him a tight hug. "Thank you so much Jack. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome. I'm so sorry about what happened with that douche." I smiled pulling away from his embrace. "I guess I should get going now." I said, hopping in my car. "Bye Jack" I waved. He just waved back as I drove away thinking about Jack the whole way home.

Jacks P.O.V

I silently watched her drive away, and when her car was out of sight I went back inside. Only to be greeted by Alex at the doorway. "Dude, you really like her don't you?" I just stared back at him in response. "Come on, just admit it! You never got over her like you said you did." I sighed. "Ok fine. Your right, but don't say anything. I really don't want Cassidy to find out about this right now. Not while she's this hurt." Alex just smiled and shook his head and walked back into the kitchen. I silently followed him in thinking one thought. _Why can't I get over her?_

**Aaaaaaaand that's a wrap! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please remember to review! :) Hopefully chapter 3 will be up within a week. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 3

**HOLY SHIT I COMPLETELY ABANDONED THIS STORY I AM SO SORRY. I'm not gonna give excuses because at this point, the majority of them are invalid and also, I highly doubt anyone is reading this story anyways….but if you are, then enjoy this next chapter you little fuckers :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low. :(**

Cassidy's P.O.V.

I sat curled up on my couch, with my cat fluffy, putting off getting ready for our recording session in an hour. As I heard a knock on the door. '_Strange.' _I thought._ 'Who would be here at 9:30?'_ I shook the thought off and opened the door hoping it was Jack trying being an asshole. I giggled at the thought. That idiot. But when I opened the door, the person standing was not jack. In fact, it was the last person I wanted to see right now.

It was Jake.

Angry and speechless, I tried to slam the door shut, but had no luck, as he stuck his foot in the opening.

"Now you listen to me and you listen to me good." he slurred. "I got rid of that bitch last night after you left so we are getting back together you hear me?"

I remained speechless for a moment or two. "I'll take you out…a nice fancy restaurant with candles, and lobster and…" He trailed off. Drunk Jake was never a good one. When he was drunk he was usually an asshole. Fear sprung in my eyes as I pushed even harder on the door to get it to close, but had no luck. Instead, Jake body slammed the door open, pushing me to the ground, and looking even more furious than before.

"You little bitch." he spat. "Go rot in hell." as he slapped me across the face, picked me up and threw me on the table. "Get the fuck out of my house!" I cried out, hoping he would take a hint. No luck. Instead, Jake bashed my head against the table, hard. I cried out in pain as he jumped on top of me and left trails of kisses on my neck. I tried to push him away but it was no use. His grip on my arms tightened. Before I could register what he was doing he started to rip off my clothes. Feeling weak and afraid I tried to squirm and hit him, but it was no use. That dumb bastard was going to rape me and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I just lied there motionless, silently sobbing as I took Jake's abuse.

A half an hour of torture had passed when he finally finished. Feeling satisfied, he pulled his clothes on and left. All I could do was lay there, I couldn't register a single thought. Except for one. I was raped by my ex boyfriend.

Sydney's P.O.V.

After countless calls and texts, one hour has passed and Cassidy still hasn't shown. Worried, I continued pacing around the recording studio biting my nails. Dylan rolled his eyes at me. "Clam down Syd. Everything's going to be fine."

I sighed. "Dyl, its been an hour! Who knows what the hell happened to her! She could have been attacked or…or…got in a car crash or…SHE'S JUST MISSING AND I'M FUCKING WORRIED!" I screamed at Dylan.

Dylan sighed in frustration, "CALM YOUR MOTHER FUCKING TITS!" Dylan fired back in anger. He widened his eyes realizing how loud he was and composed himself. "When she comes she comes, maybe she didn't want to come today and forgot to tell us. Lets just start without her. If not, we'll see her later."

I looked at Dylan Skeptically. "One more phone call." as I walked out of the room, not even waiting for a reply.

As I was dialing her number I was thinking of all the different scenarios that she could have been hurt in. And after what seemed like an eternity, Cassidy answered the phone.

"Hello?" a quiet, soft spoken voice answered, which was very unusual for Cassidy.

"Uhhh hey, Cass…Recording started like an hour ago. Where the hell have you been?" I asked very concerned. I heard Cassidy sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Look Syd…I don't think I'll be able to make it today…I'm not feeling well."

"Whats wrong?" I asked. "Do you need me to stop by at all?

"No, no." Cassidy replied. "I'll manage, I just wanted to call you."

"Alright then. Hey look, I gotta go, I'll stop by after practice ok?" I smiled.

"Yeah, sounds good. Thanks a ton." Cassidy spoke as she hung up the phone. I sighed as I walked back to finish recording.

Cassidy's P.O.V.

I hung up the phone and hoped that Sydney bought my lie. Panic immediately swarmed my body as I dashed toward my bathroom to grab a spare Pregnancy Test that I was so fortunate to have. After 5 minutes went by, I slowly looked down at the test in the sink. It was negative. I breathed a sigh of relief. '_What am I going to do? I can't just not tell the others about this.' _I pondered for a couple more minutes until I heard the front door open. Widening my eyes, I shoved the test in a random cabinet and walked out of the bathroom. I peeked around the corner and saw Jack standing by the door with a grin on his face. "Hey, how'ya doin?" he asked.

I giggled. "Better. Thanks for stopping by." as I embraced him in a giant hug.

"That's good." he chuckled. "C'mon. You're going to forget about him" he gestured towards the door.

"How?" I asked.

"Come oooooon. You're soooo slooooow." as he yanked me out the door fully, the pregnancy test already forgotten.

**Tada! Finally another chapter up…I apologize again for how long it took me to write this. I'm really hoping to regularly update this over the summer, since I have no life and most likely, no plans. I'm also sorry for the lack of length. If you haven't noticed, I'm a really shitty writer XD Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and please review! I'd love to hear your criticism :) **


End file.
